Let me save you
by Castle and Law and order SVU
Summary: (AU) "I'm not interesting, I'm a mess trust me you don't want me." Rick starts working at a cafe after giving up on coming a writer he meets Kate a regular. Rick is fascinated by Kate for one year he waits for her to come back to the cafe but she doesn't he decides to go on with the book and Kate decides to move to a new town. How and When will they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm updating Screams and Cries tomorrow. Enjoy and also to the person who keeps asking if I'm kbeckett no I''m not. I only just started to watch Castle I just started season 5 and thank god they got together I was going to stop watching. the earlier seasons broke my heart.**

"Sorry Lou, traffic," Rick said putting his apron on.

"It's okay kid," Lou said as he stocked the shelves. "I've got some book work to do in the back, your serving today."

"Sure thing Lou."

The bell in the cafe/bookshop dinged when a customer walked in. "Morning Lou." The customer looked in her twenty's she had brunette hair and warm hazel eyes.

"Morning, Kate," Lou said with a smile.

Lou walked over to Kate and put his arm around her shoulder. "You haven't been in for awhile, everything okay?" Lou whispered to Kate.

"Yeah just been busy."

"Okay, Rick can you get Kate her Grande skim latte, two pumps sugar-free vanilla with a bear claw and bring it to her table, it's the one in the corner," Lou called out to Rick who was behind the counter.

"Sure," Rick said grabbing out a mug out and preparing the coffee.

"Nice to see you, Kate," Lou said walking behind the counter and into the back room.

"You too." Kate smiled and walked to her table she pulled out the chair and placed a big ratty bag on the table and pulled out a book and started to lose herself into a book. Sometimes a fictional world was better the real world and sometimes things were solved a lot easier she wishes she lived in a fictional world a fictional world where all her problems were gone.

Rick walked over to Kate's table careful not to spill Kate's coffee. "Here's your coffee and bear claw," Rick said placing down the plate and mug.

"Thank you," Kate said snapping out of her fictional word she reached into her bag and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change," she added.

"First tip, thanks," Rick said putting it in his apron.

"Your welcome." Kate weekly smiled at him.

"Enjoy your book and coffee," Rick said walking off.

/

Rick noticed that Kate was still reading at her table. She had been there for the whole day. Rick walked over to the tables to stack the chairs.

"We're closing up," Rick said to her as he cleaned down the table next to her.

"Okay," Kate said closing her book and grabbing her coat.

"Must be a good book," Rick said to her as she put her coat on.

"Yeah It is, I just like losing myself in a fictional world," Kate said shyly tucking a curl behind her ear.

"My too, I finish my shift soon would you like to grab something to eat for dinner or maybe we could go for a walk?"

"Okay." Kate heisted.

"I'm not boring, I swear." Rick joked when he saw her hesitation.

/

"What do you mean it's alright book?" Rick asked Kate as they walked through central park.

"I'm sorry, there's just better books out there," Kate said shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Let's agree to disagree," Rick suggested.

"I like that idea."

"So do you spend every day at the cafe?"

"I wish, I have classes sometimes."

"What are you studying?"

"Criminal law."

"So you want to be a lawyer?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I want to give others justice but have you ever got that feeling that you're supposed to be doing something else?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I didn't plan on working in a cafe, I wanted to be a writer."

"What's stopping you."

"Writers block, but I thnk I've got an idea."

"Do tell."

"A strong female character whose motvation is justice for others and won't give up till she gets it."

"So your book would be based on me?" Kate said.

"If that's okay?"

"You just met me, why me?" Kate asked.

"You interest me."

Kate stopped walking and stopped Rick in his path.

"I'm not interesting, I'm a mess trust me you don't want me."

"But your wrong I do want you?"

Kate was about to speak again when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Rick saw the upset in Kate's face.

"Everything okay?"

"I need to take this," Kate said.

"I'll be over here," Rick said giving Kate privacy.

"I've got it go," Kate said to Rick as she hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Rick asked concerned.

"Not exactly but thanks for the coffee and it was nice meeting you," Kate said walking off.

/

"Here's yours dad's room, the doctor will talk to you soon." The nurse said to her. Kate walked in to see her dad in a hospital dad.

"I'm sorry Katie." Was all her dad could say.

"You said that you were going to stop," Kate said trying to stop the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you liked this let me know.**

Monday to Friday.

Morning till dusk.

Customers come in, ordered coffees, met up with friends and family, ate and brought some books and then they would pay and leave. The cafe was busy which was good but for Rick he didn't care how many customers came in or what tips he could or even what they ordered.

He just wanted Kate to come in. Rick was worried that he scared her off his mother always said his curious but noisy nature would get him in trouble one day. When the cafe had died down Rick went out the back to talk to Lou.

"Aren't you worried?" He asked Lou.

"Yes but there's nothing we can do, we can't control what days Kate comes in?"

"Has she ever stopped coming in for this long?" Rick asked he had to get to the bottom off this.

"I haven't really noticed, All I do is let her read all day and bring her coffee and a bear claw to her table every morning."

"She said to me the other day, her life's a mess and she's a mess."

"Kid some people don't want to be saved and that's the way it is, I've tried to get her to open up and give her help but she didn't want it so I backed off. I reserved the table in the corner for her and gave her coffee and bear claws and let her read all day cause that's what makes her happy."

"The only reason she reads all day is cause she likes been in a fictional world, she doesn't like the life she has so she has to go into fictional worlds to be happy." Rick protested.

"Kid I'm going to tell you something that someone told me once."

"What is it?"

"you can drag a horse to water, but you can't make it drink the water."

/

 **One year later.**

A fresh start that's all she needed she missed New York, but this was for the best. She moved to a small town "what a cliche" she thought to herself things in a person's life go wrong they move from the big city to a small town.

In her fresh start she was going to eliminate relationships as much she s could. Not just romantic relationships but friends. She didn't enjoy being lonely, but it was the only way to prevent secrets and lies from hurting her.

The good thing about leaving was that no one could follow her and tell her to come back to New York cause everyone was gone. Her mom had died when she was younger and her dad had given his life away to a bottle.

She was also leaving New York due to the guilt she wished she tried harder to save her father, but she couldn't save him or his liver.

The only thing she had brought along with her was her car and clothes. She rented an apartment and brought some furniture and it didn't take longer till the apartment felt like home. Next she went on the look out for cafe nothing could replace Lou's cafe but she had to give it a try after finding a cafe to get a coffee and read a book.

Kate looked for a job the town was small and there wasn't mainly jobs. She didn't have her law degree so law firms were out of the question. She went to the police satiation which was a small building there wasn't mainly police officers or detectives in the town.

Her plan was to start as an officer and she would get a promotion soon.

/

"That's it?" Rick asked disappointed.

"Yes, we're doing you expect to go?" Gina asked snappily.

"Out of America."

"Book tours are a big step, you need to get used to them you will be in the country doing book signings for awhile."

"I guess it's better the same bookstore in New York, I'll see next Tuesday for the meeting," Rick said about to walk out when Gina grabbed his arm.

"Wait is there any more questions?" Gina asked with a wink.

"Look, Gina, I shouldn't have asked you out and kissed you."

"You haven't seen her in a year, let her go."

"It's not that easy, I felt something with her I wrote a book about her."

Gina sighed and rolled her eyes as she let go of his arm.

/

It was a hot summer today but she wanted went on her daily walk to through the town to grab an iced coffee at the local shops as Kate walked past the pet shop she stopped and decided to go in.

Why not? She had always wanted a pet, but her dorms wouldn't allow a pet. Dog? Cat? Fish? Rabbit? Bird?

"Maybe a dog, puppies are cute." Kate thought to herself looking at the sleeping puppies.

"Cute but puppies need a lot of training and looking after maybe a cat cause they basically look after themselves." Kate thought again as she walked over to the kittens.

The other kittens were huddled up in the corner sleeping, but one kitten was playful and was playing with a toy. "Need any help?" A scruffy teenage boy asked her.

"How much for a kitten?"

"$75."

"Is the one playing with the toy a boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"I'll take him." Kate smiled.

/

Rick walked through the streets for a place to have his lunch break. When a saw a tall brunette girl walk out of the shop holding a kitten. "Kate," Rick said to himself as he stopped in his tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I would just like to say sorry about the wrong chapter I posted a chapter but it was in the wrong story.**

It's weird worst then weird its stalking, but he needs answers. Where has she been for the last year?

Rick take's deep breaths before approaching her front door he knocks on the dark blue wooden door and waits for the sound of footsteps.

The sound of footsteps on what sounds like wooden floors come's closer to the door the footsteps stop and are replaced with the sounds of locks unlocking.

"How did you find me?" Is Kate's first question when she opens the door.

"Book tour, I was on my lunch break and I saw you walk out of a shop with a cat."

"Book tour?"

"Yeah I based her on you."

"I said no, I didn't want this."

"Kate it's a best seller."

"How much do you struggle with the word no?"

"I'm sorry Kate but the day I met you I nearly wrote a whole book."

"Why me, what's so fascinating about me?"

"A person who comes into a cafe nearly everyday, orders the same coffee and sits in the same chair and doesn't move all day, who wants justice for this world but then gets a call saying they have to go and then disappears for a year, that's what's so fascinating about you."

"I can't do this," Kate said shaking her head.

"Kate wait," Rick said grabbing her arm when her arm a bit of sleeve came up and he saw purple bruises all up her arm.

"What happened to you?" Rick said his blue eyes looking at with concern.

"Please leave me alone."

"Kate who hurt you?"

"No, one," Kate said slipping her arm out and then closing the door. When she closed the door she sat on the ground and started to fall apart.

That night she gets's nightmares about him she pushes back her sheets in a hurry with her shaky and sweaty hands to the kitchen she searches in even more of a panic her chest is closing up by the minute or that's what it feels like. When she finds her anti-anxiety medication. She takes the lid off and then swallows them. When the shaking and sweat have stopped and she can breathe normally again she sinks to the ground.

/

"Morning," Rick's voice said's to her as he sits at her table at the cafe.

"When are you wrapping up your book tour?" Kate asked.

"Not for a couple of days."

"Well, shouldn't you be signing books then be a cafe?"

"It's a small town, it's actually kinda cute?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please Kate, maybe I can help?"

"You can't the damage has already been done."

"But the aftermath is still there, you can clearly see it."

"I'm not going to poor my life story out to you, so you're wasting your time."

"I don't think I'm wasting my time, As a writer I love stories."

"How would you feel if I was doing this to you?" Kate asked turning the tables.

"I'm an open book."

"Some people just can't be open Rick, maybe their book should be kept closed and locked."

"Or maybe they just need someone to unlock them," Rick said putting his hand on top of hers.

"Can we go somewhere more private," Kate mumbled.

"Sure my hotel or your place, where ever you feel more comfortable," Rick said getting his coat from the back of the chair.

/

"You're not going to put this in your books are you?" Kate asked at her place

"No this isn't research, just remember Kate we can stop whenever you feel unconformable."

"The bruise's you saw on my arms, nearly cover my whole body."

"Who left them?"

"Him." Kate said her voice breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blame Law and order svu for my dark thoughts. Also this chapter may include some triggers also sorry for the short chapter I tried to write on a half alseep brain. Thoughts in the review box.**

"Him?" Rick asked moving from his chair next to Kate who was on the lounge.

"My dad was a gambler, who couldn't pay back the man made him a deal he wouldn't have to pay the money back If he could have me, he promised my dad he meant as a waitress in his club." Rick put his arm around her shoulders and felt herself shaking.

"Kate stop." He firmly told her.

"No, I need to tell someone." Kate pleaded.

"So did he do anything with you."

"He tried, but I but up a fight."

"How did you get away?"

"He saw that I wasn't worth anything if I wasn't going to do anything so he just dumped me with the garbage bags outside the club."

"Where did he hurt you?" Rick asked.

"Why do you want to see?"

"So I can make it better."

Kate pulled her turtleneck down to reveal purple bruises on her neck."

He kissed her neck softly he rolled up her sleeves gently and lovely and placed a tender kiss to her arms. When he looked up his ocean blue eyes locked with her sad hazel eyes Kate moved closer to him and closed her eyes wanting for their lips to meet but they didn't. She opened her eyes and looked puzzled at him.

"I thought you wanted me?" Kate said that broke his heart.

"I do," Rick said tucking a curl behind her ear. "In time."

"Why not now?"

"You need time to recover, I'm not going to leave I will wait."

"It could take awhile for me to recover."

"I'll be there for you as a friend or whatever you need me for to help and support you," Rick said kissing her forehead. "When was the last time you slept?" Rick asked.

"That easy to tell, huh." Kate joked. "Not for over a year, I'm lucky to make it to morning."

"Do you have any blankets?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, on the bed, it just up the hall." Kate answered again puzzled.

"I'll be right back," Rick said getting up.

When Rick returned with the blanket he gave it to Kate. "Sleep while I'm here."

"What are you going to do while, I sleep?"

"Watch tv."

"What about your signing?"

"It's a very small town, Kate."

"Could I cuddle up to you?" Kate asked hesitating while looking at the ground.

"If that's what makes you feel comfortable and safe," Rick said changing his position on the lounge.

Kate shyly moved over to Rick and laid on his chest she felt his gentle hand stroke her hair and before she knew it she was asleep.

Rick had noticed her whimper a couple of times but was easily fixed by stroking her hair some more and whispering "shhh" Sometimes she could even tug at his sheet and bury her face in his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

"You turn?" Rick said focused on his cards.

"When do you have to go?" Kate asked.

"Uhh..go fish," Rick asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm being serious?"

"Three days," Rick answered.

"Then where?"

"Back to New York."

"Oh," Kate said disappointed.

"You know you could come with me, I have a spare room and a secure building."

Rick got half way through his sentence when Kate put her cards down and got off the lounge walking into the kitchen repeating no no no.

"Idiot." Rick sighed as he put his cards down. When he got into the kitchen Kate had a cup of water on the kitchen bench while she took deep breathes with her eyes closed.

He put a soft hand on her shoulder it was enough to make her jump "Sorry." He said stepping back.

"You know I can't go back," Kate said turning around.

"I know you're scared." Rick started. "Scared..after what he tried to do to me I'm more than scared of him."

"I'll protect you and keep you safe."

"It's him I'm scared of, It's the memories of New york that I don't want to face."

"Everyone has to face their demons, You're a stronger person then you realise Kate."

"If It upsets me too much, Can I come back here?"

"If you give it a go Kate and you can't handle it, I'll drop you back and I'll leave you alone if you want."

"Can I take Toulouse with me?" Kate asked with a little smile.

"I was going to get a pet anyway." Rick shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay, I'll pack," Kate said starting to walk off.

Rick grabbed her arm. "After the card game that's if you can move cause you're I'm going to kick your butt."

"Okay, but seriously, go fish," Kate said folding her arms.

"What's wrong with go fish?"

"Don't you think it's a bit childish, Rick?"

"That's what my makes me so charming," Rick said pulling her towards the lounge room. Kate only rolled her eyes as they walked down the hallway.

/

Three day's later they headed back to New York Kate looked out the car window it was still the same New York with it's same smells and the same traffic jams.

After been stuck in a traffic jam for nearly an hour, they arrived at Rick's loft. The loft was beautifully decorated, it was warm and cosy she felt right at home away she noticed some childish things. Yep, it sure was a bachelor pad. "Nice place," Kate said to Rick.

"I can't take all the credit, I hired an interior designer," Rick said bringing in the bags. "I could have got them," Kate said to Rick.

"You're my guest I wanted to get them, So do you want me to give you a tour or we could get your room set up?" Rick suggested.

"Where I'm sleeping?" Kate asked.

"The upstairs bedroom it's a really nice room, big bathroom a tv, books, movies and even Netflix."

"Sounds good," Kate said looking at the ground and tucking a curl behind her ear. "Or you can sleep in my bedroom, even the lounge is up for grabs?" Rick offered.

"Can I sleep with you in the same bed with you? would just feel safer If I had someone in the same room with me."

"Sure that's fine, I'll go make some room for your clothes," Rick said walking to his bedroom with the suitcases.

"You can walk around and explore not that there's much to explore," Rick called out from the bedroom. "Or there's a tv remote somewhere and.."

"I can watch Netflix." Kate finished his sentence. "How about I unpack my stuff."

"Yeah sure," Rick said walking out of the bedroom.

/

Rick saved and backed up the latest chapter of his new book he plugged in the battery and closed the lid placing the laptop on the bedside table. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep when he felt a warm body cuddled up to him.

 **Let** **me know in the review box if It's to early to get caskett together cause I got no clue what I'm doing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please let me know what you think?**

"I hear traffic, heaps of it and New York traffic is fast can I please open my eyes," Kate said as Rick was taking her to her surprise.

"I won't let you get ran over and were just across the road from the surprise. "

"Wait road," Kate said freaking out she heard a car beep it's horn. "That car did not seem happy," Kate said to Rick.

"The lights were red, okay he shouldn't have been driving."

"Can I open my eyes before I die."

"Okay," Rick said taking his hands off her eyes.

"I hope the surprise wasn't coffee at Lou's cause Lou's is closed?"

"No coffee is not the surprise."

"So what is?"

"I bought it I was thinking that you could work here," Rick said hoping that Kate would still in New York with him.

"Rick I still haven't decided if I'm going to stay in New York, I mean I've tried really hard the past year to put New York behind me."

"It's not New York Kate, it's him that you're trying to leave behind in the past."

"Stop," Kate said firmly to him. "I want you to stop being my therapist, I didn't ask you to be my therapist I didn't even ask for you help." Kate snapped at him.

"Then why have you stopped pushing me away," Rick asked firmly.

"I can't do this right now," Kate said tears down her face as she walked away.

"Answer," Rick said grabbing her arm. "Ow," Kate said pulling her arm away quickly and that's when he realised that he had grabbed too hard.

"Kate I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kate said walking away quickly so quickly that she ran into a group of people causing her to lose her balance and fall onto the road just in time for a taxi to hit her.

"Kate." Rick ran over to her while the people of New York just stood around in shock. "Everything hurts," Kate mumbled in pain as Rick placed her head on his lap.

"Help is going to be here soon, you're going to be okay," Rick reassured her while he stroked her hair. "Just keep your eye's open for me," Rick said again as he noticed her eyes beginning to close.

/

Her eyes attempted to open, everything hurt she couldn't explain how much it hurt, but all she knew was that she couldn't move it hurt enough already.

"Good morning, Miss Beckett." An African American female nurse said walking in to check her charts. "Morning? But it's lunch time?" Kate asked confused.

"You were out all of yesterday."

"What are my injuries?" Kate asked.

"Rib fracture." The nurse said looking over the page. "Would you like some more medication?"

"Yes please."

"And you have someone wanting to see you, send them in?"

"Yeah sure."

"You may come in." The nurse said to a man as she opened the door.

"Hey," A man that wasn't Rick said walking in with a pink and purple bouquet.

"Josh, what are you doing here?"

"I was on shift and I overheard in the break room that you were here, by the way, Kate are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kate said with a weak smile. "What happened to Africa or Pru, where ever you were?"

"I was till I started talking to this couple, they were poor and hardly had anything but what got them through it was each other and it got me thinking about us."

"Us?" Rick questioned walking in.

"Josh Davidson." He introduced himself to Rick. "Rick." Rick introduced herself.

"Are you a friend of Kate's?" Josh asked with a smile.

"Yep, just a friend," Rick said bitterly.

"It's real nice of you to visit Kate but can you come back later were in the middle of a private talk."

"I understand." Rick nodded and walked off.

"Rick," Kate called out after him, but it was too late Rick had left.

"What the hell did you do?" Kate asked angrily. "You left me, Josh, You left me when I was broken and maybe I just lost the one person who fixed me."


	7. Chapter 7

Josh pulled a chair up to Kate's bed, he saw her hand and smiled while he laced her fingers with his but...It didn't last long before Kate pulled her hand away.

"So what happened?" He asked in a concerned tone, he waited a little for an answer...but he didn't get an answer. "Silent treatment, really?"

"Why are you really here?" Kate snapped. "I already told you, Kate, I know I screwed up but can't we just a new."

"How would we start over our relationship when we didn't even have a relationship to start off with?"

"I'm sorry I was a bit busy with my job and I wasn't committed to you but this time I swear I'm one hundred percent committed to us, I was thinking that maybe we could go on a trip somewhere just to reconnect."

"I don't want to reconnect."

Josh nervously laughed. "How are we supposed to move forward, if we don't reconnect."

"I don't want to reconnect or move forward, Josh."

"What's going on between you and that guy?" Josh asked starting to get angry that he wasn't getting what he came here for.

"We're...friends."

"Admit it." Josh slammed his hands down the hospital bed making Kate jump. "You're sleeping with him."

"Why does it matter?" Kate snapped back, Josh scoffed and stormed to the chair by Kate's bed and grabbed his leather jacket. "You regret this Kate," Josh said walking out. "Don't count on it." Kate snapped back as he slammed the hospital door.

/

Three months later.

Kate was sent back to her small town Dover Chase with a nurse to look after her.

"Take care of yourself, Miss Beckett." The nurse said to Kate who spends her days sitting on the window seat day dreaming.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked she didn't want the nurse to leave her at first she missed Rick and felt lonely without him even though the nurse was there but after realising it would be unlikely to see Rick again she decides to warm up to her new company.

"My job here is done, Miss Beckett I have to go."

"Okay thank you for all your help."

"Your welcome." The nurse said opening the door and then closing it behind her.

/

She jumped once again, her PST was uncontrollable and the weather outside wasn't helping, Thunder lighting and the wind in all in perfect harmony.

Kate picked up her laptop that was beside her bed and look up in google 'Richard Castle'

One repeating article jumped out at her and also broke her heart at the same time. He was finishing the book he based on her and was starting a new book called Derick Storm.

But it wasn't the book that broke her heart it was in the photo in the article, he was with a woman at another writers

He had his arm around her waist, holding hands, kisses on the cheek, holding hands at the table and dancing. Kate slammed the laptop down not wanting to see anymore and also wishing to erase those photos from her memory.

/

Beverly Grace rolled her eyes and sighed for the hundredth time when she was hired by the Black Pawn to pretend to be Richard Castle's girlfriend.

Sitting on his lounge watching Netflix on his tv was not what she had in mind, she expect to be rolling in his sheets endless, to be spoiled with jewellery and to be taken out on a real date, not a staged one.

I mean she was sleeping in his guest room...for god stakes and he spent all his time in his office, It was time for things to change.

She got up from the lounge and walked into his bedroom. "Fancy," She said running her hand over his bedspread, Beverly opened the reasonably sized closet and looked through his clothes.

Once she had dug her way through suits she found some shirts. "Ugh," Beverly said as she spotted superhero shirts. "Great..his one of those." She rolled her eyes. "But if that's what get's him in the mod." She shrugged her shoulders picking up the superman top.

/

Beverly walked through the shortcut connected to his bedroom and his office, she walked to his desk and bent over so he when he made eye contact he would have no choice but to look down her top.

"Whata doing?" She asked. "Um...I'm just trying to finish the.." Rick looked up and was right away in contact with her cleavage. "Chapter." He struggled to say.

Rick rubbed his eyes and when he opened his eyes was trying to look at her eyes. "Is that my top?" He asked.

"Yeah I got really hot." She said walking towards him and then sat on his lap. "Woah," Castle whispered.

"I want to play... do you want to play with me?" Beverly whispered in his ear and then started to place kisses on his neck.

Her fingers started to unbutton his top. "Oh someone has been working out," Beverly said running her hands up and down his chest.

"Stop," Rick said grabbing her hands once he caught his bearings. "Seriously," Beverly said getting off his lap disappointed. "What's the deal with you?" She asked her arms folded.

"Are you gay?"

"No." He shook his head. "Problems...you know getting it up."

"Nope."

"Then what is it, I've been wearing dressing that have cleavage, low cut back and short and I've been doing other things that normally men can't resist."

"I'm sorry Beverly, It's not you."

"Then what is it?" She snapped making him jump a little. "You know Niki Heat?"

"I guess." She shrugged. "Nikki Heat is based on a real woman and I love them."

"Then why aren't you with her? Why is the Black Pawn wasting my time?" She snapped once again.

"Cause It's complicated." Rick sighed. "I know something we can do that's not complicated." Beverly winked.

"I've got to get some things from downtown?" Rick said standing up and leaving his office.

/

Kate knocked on apartment number 601 and waited for an answer, her heart went into overdrive when she heard the locks on the door but dropped when the brown haired girl that she had seen in the pictures with Rick.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a fake smile. "I'm so sorry, I must have got my numbers mixed up, my friend recently moved here I'm so sorry to disturb you," Kate uncomfortable said backing away from the door.

"No worries," Beverly said shrugging her shoulders and closing the door.

/

Kate was rushing to get out of the building, she need to get out of New York and back to her small town maybe when she went back she would get a therapist to help her like Rick was doing, make some friends and date someone else if he could move on why couldn't she.

Her thoughts were cut off when she bumped into someone. "Kate?" Rick asked when he realised that the woman he had bumped into was Kate.


	8. Chapter 8

"I've got to go," Kate said pushing past him. "Hang on," Rick said reaching for her arm and grabbing on. "Kate how are you?"

"I'm fine," She said struggling to realise from his grip.

Rick noticed that Kate was in a rush then he realised...that she was looking for him but Beverly must have answered the door in his top sending the wrong signals.

"Kate were you looking for me?"

"Yeah..but don't worry I won't bother you again, I'm leaving New York and going back to Dover Chase you'll never see me again." Kate finally realising her arm from his grip.

/

When Rick unlocked the door, he found Beverly on the lounge flipping through a celebrity magazine with his top...still on.

"Hey, Mr Puppy eyes," Beverly said to Rick. "Hey," He replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" She asked standing up. "Maybe I could cheer you up." Beverly shrugged her shoulders.

"I saw Kate in the lobby."

"Kate?"

"The muse for Niki Heat."

"Are you sure it was her?" Beverly asked with jealously. "Yes." Rick pulled out a bank check out of his jacket pocket. "The Black Pawn would like to thank you for your services."

"You're letting me go," Beverly said in a disgusted tone. "Please pack your stuff and leave," Rick said walking to his study.

"Rick," She said grabbing his arm desperately. "I know you think I just want, money, jewellery and sex but I can be committed to you, Rick, just give me a chance."

"I'm sorry but I gave my heart to someone and they just walked away with it," Rick said to Beverly.

/

That night while drowning his sorrows in gin, he was on his laptop looking up private investigators to help find Kate, A couple later he got a phone call off the P.I saying he found Kate's address.

Rick drove to Dover Chase which was five hours out of New York, It was a small town with family owned business, a beautiful lake surrounding the town and the biggest waterfall Rick had ever seen in his life.

He pulled up at a cottage that had been renovated beautifully and modern like, Rick got out of his car and knocked on the wooden door. "Rick?" Kate said shocked.

"Hi," Rick said awkwardly even though he had been rehearsing what he was going to say for five hours. "You left Toulouse at my loft," Rick said handing the ginger cat over to Kate. "His grown a lot since you lost saw him."

"Rick what are you doing here?"

"Returning animal to its owner, I thought it was obvious."

"So you drove five hours just to return a cat?" Kate asked crossing her arms. "Yes."

"Rick what are you really doing here?"

"To clear the air."

"What's to clear the air about Rick, you were moving on with your life so why couldn't I with mine Rick, that's not fair."

"Kate, you've got it all wrong, I wasn't trying to move on with my life the Black Pawn got sick of me moping around cause I thought you were with Josh, so they hired someone to pretend to be my girlfriend but nothing happened between her and me, she tried to come on to me a couple of times but I said no.""

"Why?"

"Cause I love you."


End file.
